


in my t-shirt

by kindly



Series: private eye prompto & friends [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Meat Shield Nyx, Private Eye Prompto, Private Investigators, Sorry Not Sorry, not in linear order with what I'm doing with this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindly/pseuds/kindly
Summary: It's a t-shirt. Like any other t-shirt really, but it was also Nyx's t-shirt. He could tell by the tear in it.Prompto looked better in it though.





	in my t-shirt

**Author's Note:**

> just a cute prompt i liked and wrote something for it with this au that i swear is going somewhere but life comes and kicks me in the lady balls sometimes.

Nyx had found that the thing about working for one _Private Eye Detective_ Prompto Argentum and sharing space in the office/apartment was that Prompto was a bit… unorganized. He had files and camera lenses on almost every surface, laundry was in the small bedroom piled on the mattress and almost as tall as Prompto, cans of soda and water bottles were on random places on the floor.

The older man knew that it didn’t help that he’d stayed over on some bad nights, wanting or needing another warm body to keep his daemons at bay, so he knew that some of this mess was also his. Some of the laundry was most certainly his, after getting into fights and protecting Prompto ( _on more counts than what he kept track of)_ his clothes tended to get dirty and/or bloody and more often than not, left behind with Prompto.

Nyx was walking in the door of the dingy little office with Ebony in hand as the blonde investigator was walking from his room to the kitchen area. The older man smiled when Prompto didn’t even seem to notice that Nyx was walking in.

He took the time to stare at the young blonde. Hair not in the ridiculous chocobo butt style, dark oversized shirt and a pair of boxer briefs, long freckled legs on display in a way that makes Nyx suddenly uncomfortable in his jeans.

“Morning, sunflower,” he calls and shuts the door as Prompto jumps at the noise. He turns around and Nyx takes the moment to openly stare at the male with a smirk. Prompto flustered around and made to cover himself up but Nyx just laughs at the man and hands over a warm cup of Ebony, the blonde’s slender fingers brush against his own before pulling away with the paper cup.

“Thanks, Nyx,” it’s a small voice, barely woken up and it makes the older man smile behind his own Ebony. “Why’re you here so early?”

“Ah, well, maybe I just wanted to see ya in your pyjamas, sunflower,” Prompto blushes and tries to hide it by turning away from Nyx but it just means that Nyx can see the freckles on the back of Prompto’s neck better when he blushes.  Nyx wanted to find out how many freckles the younger male had on his skin. The taller male starts taking a count while Prompto has his back turned and when Nyx gets to the neckline of the t-shirt, he stops counting for a moment. 63.

There’s a small tear in the fabric, just near the neckline of the shirt. It looks enough like a bullet had torn through the fabric, right in the meaty area of muscles that connected the neck and shoulder together. Right where Nyx had gotten shot a month or so back.

“Is that my shirt, Prom?” Nyx can’t help the chuckle, seeing the pale shoulders stiffen up and the peeking blue jewel eyes from behind blonde bangs. Prompto looks like a skittish little thing and it makes something in Nyx feel predatory and dominant, ready to pounce at a moments notice.   

“Uhm, yeah. It’s got a hole in it from when you were…” Prompto pauses then. Something dark and sad covers his face and Nyx wants nothing more than to make it go away. Nothing more than to make sure that his sunflower never feel like that again. Never because of Nyx. “It, uh, it reminds me that you’re okay.”

The blonde man shrugs and sets his cup on the countertop, leaning a hip against the wood as he crosses his arms over his chest. Protecting himself, his emotions. Nyx counts to six in his head before he finds himself crowding into Prompto’s space, setting his own cup of Ebony down too, he lets his hands grip slender hips. Freckled and pale skin starts to show goosebumps as Nyx lifts the shirt enough for his hands to slip under and ghost up Prompto’s back. The older man leans down and slots their lips together, a chaste kiss and then one on the corner of his lips, to a freckle under Prompto’s left eye, then to his ear.

“This shirt looks better on you than it _ever_ did on me, sunflower. I _want_ you to wear my shirt.” It’s as much of a confession of love as Nyx can get in this moment, what he can give of his. It’s not a proper way to say it and he knows that Prompto deserves better than him. Better than a shirt with holes and faded bloodstains that won’t wash out. Nyx knows that he’s asking for a lot from Prompto, his little sunflower boy.

“I like wearing your shirt, Hero. You’re _never_ getting it back.” Prompto whispers back to the man and wraps his arms around Nyx’s neck, fingers tangling in the hair at his shoulders and playing with the beads at the end of his braids. It’s an intimate moment, standing in the early morning silence of a busy city, both of them listening for breathing and heartbeats and the _clink-tink_ of that one sink that leaks little drops of water every hour. Prompto gives a sigh against Nyx’s neck and pulls away to try and turn the leak off.

The sunlight is still slowly leaking through the blinds in the kitchen, Nyx watches it for a moment as it spills over Prompto.

Prompto and his freckles, his golden hair, the too big shirt. Nyx swallows the emotion in his throat, curses the tightness of his chest, and wills his butterflies to be still when Prompto turns back around with a wide smile after the _tink-clink-tink_ of the drips stop for the moment. Prompto gives him a questioning look before he walks back over to grab the Ebony he’d left behind.

“You okay, Nyx?”

  
And Nyx just shakes his head, smiles, whispers, “ _Yeah_. Yeah, everything’s perfect, sunflower.”


End file.
